projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Blind - PART 26: Lost Hotel
Jared struggles as he tries to catch more Pokémon to stay in the game, but it isn't enough. Synopsis Jared doesn't even care anymore. He receives a phone call and is angry. He doesn't want to bother any trainers, and avoids everyone. He arrives at Dendemille Town, and it is all snowy and cold. Jared wants to go to the Frost Cavern. Jared is struggling to care with Rathalos dead. A Mamoswine is complaining about something in the Frost Cavern. Jared wants to get something in there. He wants something new and cool, and finds a Haunter, which is cool. Jared is disappointed that he won't be able to use his Gangerite. Jared is shocked as Zimlan is almost killed by Haunter! Kodlett is switched in. Jared goes for the capture. The name Scoogah came to his head straight away. Jared teaches it Dazzling Gleam. Jared searches for a gym, but there isn't one in this town. He fights a trainer in the Frost Cavern. He is shocked to see that the sword becomes more swords! Doublade is level 46, where Jared's Pokémon are in their 30's! Jared realizes that Doublade is a ghost type, and it kills both Kodlett and Scoogah! Zimlan is forced out, and Jared gives up hope. Doublade constantly switches its attack and defense stupidly, giving Jared hope. Jared gets a lucky win. Jared heads to route 17. He can't get through the snow, so he has to go back. Jared doesn't want to do this anymore. Zimlan kills a horde of Klefki, and handles a Litwick. A Duision uses Endevour, dealing a lot of damage to Zimlan, but Surf prevails. Jared finds a Poké Ball, but has no idea how to get it. Jared finds the Lost Hotel. Jared finds a Klefki in the Lost Hotel. Finally, a new thing! Jared heads around the Lost Hotel, avoiding trainers. Jinglejangle jingles a Pawniard. He fights a trainer. Jared can't even hurt a Scrafty, and Zimlan is killed! Jared is upset, as he only just got Jinglejangle. Jinglejangle is super effective against Pawniard, giving Jared hope. Jinglejangle sweeps the rest of the Dark-type team. Jared is going to become the best trainer in the world thanks to the keys in his pocket! Jared releases Zimlan. Back in the Lost Hotel, Jared finds a Magneton. He can't escape the Magneton, and uses a Poké Toy to get away. Another Klefki appears, and they fight. Jared finds an Electrode. It self-destructs, but Jinglejangle can take the hit. Another Magneton appears, and this time, Jared can't run away. Jared can't stop the Electroballs, and can't run away because of Magnet Pull. Jinglejangle is killed, and Jared screams. Jared cues the sad music, as the names of his Pokémon appear on the screen. Next time on Nuzlocke, Jared wonders what the deal is with these bootleg games! He sees a Crystal version, a Quartz version and a Darkcry version. He takes the Darkcry one. Category:Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos